Of Spiders and Archangels
by TheDevilStoleMyHeart
Summary: Gabriel had become rather fond of Earth in the centuries he'd been wandering the hunk of rock, but not even he could accept some things about this place. Spiders were one of those things he just couldn't accept. He was convinced that Father had created them just to give him the creeps. So when one crawled up his arm he remained calm, if bringing down a building is considered calm.


Looking back Sam shouldn't have left Gabriel alone. The archangel was apt to get into trouble on the best of days, and leaving him alone in an apartment was giving the other man the perfect excuse to play a few tricks, but they'd been shacked up in a possibly stolen apartment for days. Sam was getting cabin fever. He wandered out of the apartment sometime around eight, waving to the doorman as he left and hoping the sort of guard didn't realize he wasn't a resident here.

There was a park - well more like a few trees bunched together on some AstroTurf - about a mile from his borrowed apartment, and it felt good to be out in the sun again. Even if the sun was partially clouded over in a haze of city smog. He stayed in the poor excuse for a park for a few hours, only wandering back in the direction of home when food became necessary. Hopefully Gabe had magicked something up for breakfast, otherwise Sam was going to have to cook, and he wasn't sure he was up to that right now. Not if they wanted something edible anyway.

He'd just made it to the halfway point - some shady gas station complete with live in hobo - when he heard the wail of sirens.

Sam broke out into a run, thankful for his long legs for the first time in his life as the gangly limbs ate up the sidewalk. He rounded the final corner just as the first ambulance pulled into the decimated parking lot. A pile of still smoking rubble had replaced a twenty-story apartment building while he was gone. This had Gabriel written all over it.

"Sam," his head jerked in the direction of the familiar voice, eyes scanning hurriedly over the faces of the gathered onlookers until he found Gabriel.

Sam pushed his way through the crowd, yanking Gabe into a bone-crushing embrace that ended with their lips crushed together. The kiss went from a relatively innocent press of lips to downright pornographic in seconds, Gabriel licking his way into Sam's mouth, tongue sliding against Sam's in the most delicious way, drawing a startled moan from the hunter. They broke apart only when the need to breathe became necessary. Well for Sam it was necessary.

"Mind filling me in on what happened Gabriel," Sam said, trying and failing to keep the smile out of his voice. Gabriel had buried his head in Sam's shirt, and for all intents and purposes seemed content to stay there.

"I don't like spiders," was the only reply he got from the man currently plastering himself to his body, and Sam decided to leave it alone for now. He would get the whole story out of his lover later, but for now it was time to relocate. A new apartment was in order, and maybe a few rounds of celebration before they attempted an even remotely serious conversation.

3 Hours Earlier

Gabriel woke up alone, and cold, which wasn't something he liked to make a habit of. Especially since snagging himself a glorious moose shaped space heater a few months back. The archangel burrowed further into the mound of covers, but it was no use, Sam had taken all the heat with him. He stumbled out of his borrowed bed, wandering into the kitchen in search of his absent lover.

The apartment was empty, the coffee maker not even turned on. Gabriel smiled, he wondered when the hunter was going to get a little restless, people like Sam and his brother weren't meant to stay in one place long. It wasn't the natural order of things in a hunter's life. He was surprised that Sam lasted this long shacked up in this apartment for almost four days. Even if the sex was fantastic Gabriel had expected this much sooner.

Deciding he might as well just wait for Sam to get back from wherever it was his moose had wandered off to Gabriel flopped down on the couch remote in hand, ready for a morning spent watching bad comedies on Netflix. He even snapped up a bowl of popcorn.

He had just finished his normal five minutes of fidgeting to find the perfect spot and settled into a comfortable position when he felt it. Something was crawling up his arm, eight tiny, hairy legs making his skin crawl.

A spider. A goddamn eight-legged demon intent on ruining his life.

Now Gabriel had become rather fond of the earth in the centuries he'd spent wandering around on this hunk of rock, but not even he could never accept some things about this place, spiders were one of them. He was still convinced that Father had created them just to give Gabriel the creeps, and no amount of logic would convince him otherwise.

So of course when a rather large spider just happened to be crawling up his arm he was totally calm, and by calm he meant he flipped the fuck out. He was off that couch in seconds, smacking blindly at the offending creature in an effort to get it off. It wasn't working; he could still feel the damn things legs speeding across his skin.

Fuck it, he thought, letting his grace loose on the spider, burning it to a crisp. It was only when the panic of being molested by a spider wore off that he felt the shaking. The floor was moving, pieces of hardwood falling into a quickly widening hole in the center of the room.

I might have over done it.

He teleported everyone in the building outside just as the first wall of the twenty story building caved in, altering their memories only slightly so as not to raise any questions about how they all ended up outside. And if their new memories featured him as the hero, well then who was he to question it.

Truthfully he didn't give a damn about the building, the humans would just build another one in a few weeks, but explaining this incident to Sam without the hunter flying off the handle was going to be difficult.

At least the spider is dead.


End file.
